


Anywhere Else

by Bakafirekitsunesama



Series: Story's from FF.net [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakafirekitsunesama/pseuds/Bakafirekitsunesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Mello is everything. He is my world and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote way in 2011 and posted on FF.Net. I'm just now getting around to moving my stuff over here. So :P But good god I never realised how much HTML sucks until now. :P I don't even have much use for HTML except for the spacing and stuff but good god.

Mello is beautiful. He is probably the most fucking beautiful thing I have ever seen. Backspace. He is the most fucking beautiful thing I have ever seen. Nothing can compare to him. Mello in his crazy, angry, psychotic beauty.  
 ** ******  
  
I would die for Mello. Probably will what with all of the shit he gets him self into. I mean the fucking _mafia_? Really! Shit. The mafia has nothing on the god damned Kira case though.. Now that is going to kill us and I mean us. I am nothing with out Mello and there is no point in trying. He dies. I die.  
 ** ******  
  
And he is going to die.  
 ** ******  
  
I know it.  
 ** ******  
  
Because of fucking Kira and Mello's constant need and obsession to beat Near. Sometimes I think he loves Near more than he loves me. He certainly spends more time focusing and thinking about him.  
 ** ******  
  
Sometimes I hate him for that.  
 ** ******  
  
Yeah right! Heh i'm a fucking liar. Like I could hate Mello. That's like saying Mello detests the taste of chocolate. I just wanna see you try and take away the god damned stuff. Damn he's pretty when he's mad.  
 ** ******  
  
I am Mello's puppy.  
 ** ******  
  
Or at least I fucking act like it. Mello says jump and I don't even ask how high. I just fucking jump. By now it's just an automatic reaction to do whatever he says. It doesn't even cross my mind to question him.  
 ** ******  
I am completely, irrevocably in love with him and could not, would not, question him. What Mello says goes. When Mello left Whammy's house and told me to wait for him because he was going to come back for me I waited.  
 ** ******  
I think every one was waiting for me to break when he left. In the two years it took for him to come back for me, I just went on like normal. Because he said he would come back. If Mello says it, it goes. But like I said every one was waiting for me to just break down. To cease existing.  
 ** ******  
I didn't. Only because of Mello.  
 ** ******  
Mello is my existence.  
 ** ******  
I don't think anyone was shocked when I all of a sudden wasn't there any more. Whammy House _is_ an orphanage for geniuses.  
 ** ******  
They knew I was with Mello. Where else would I fucking be? There is no where else in the world I would rather be.  
 ** ******  
Because Mello is everything. He is my world.  
 ** ******  
And I wouldn't want to be any where else.


End file.
